Dreamer
by BlackButterflySkull
Summary: A Rebel Girl, a Free Spirt Girl walking around this world on her own in need of someone to take care of her. Randy Orton wrking for the WWE need someone by his side to bring his career to the next level. Randy/OC
1. Gril With The Skull Tattoo

**Let them call me a rebel, I feel no concern from it I should suffer the misery of my devils were I to make a whole of my soul.**

**Unique POV:**

As I walk through the street of Down Town in San Diego, I saw the homeless sitting on the street a place where they call hom. What is a home? To me a home is not been there never not even they day I was born. This is a story I never told before San Diego was my so call home and this is my so call life. Everyone said I was different my brother Abraham said different was good , my parents didn't think the same they push me always every time they could called me names and a rebel. Has anyone ever ask what a rebel is or what is being different? So many questions with no real answer.

I made my way to the inside of the Black Snake, this stupid bar where women will take off their clothes and dance on poles for man. Thanks god that was not my job I work on the other side of the bar serving drinks to drunk man. I made my way to the back to the bathroom where only workers were allowed I look myself in the mirror It been 6 years since my brother died and 6 years I left everything behind for a new start.

Flash Back:

_I__ look down at my hands "look what you have done, have you look at yourself" I dad syelled at me but I didn't pay attention I brother just died and they were blaming me for it._

"_are you paying attention to me" he said again "have you look at yourself Unique " this time he grab me by my hair "stop your hurting me dad" I tried to pulled always but he was stronger, he push me in front of the mirrored _

"_look at yourself the only thing I see is a piece a shit a please o trash" with that said he just walk always and left me alone , but this will be the last time I promised myself the last time I was going to care about them._

_I moved one of my strips of hair out of my face, I liked my lips and pull on my lip piercing "Maybe t time to change and leave it all behind" I finally said, I run to my clothes and pull a bag and throw my clothes inside and throw is out the window, I run to my bed and got out a box that fit perfectly in my hands. I jump into the street and look at my house for the last time._

"_You were right Abraham I am a dreamer" I turn on my heels and walk always to never look back leaving all behind._

End of Flash Back:

I moved a striped of hair out of my way holding it back with a bobby pin, my mom hated the fact that I did my hair Red, but Red is just –Passion- . I toke off my sweats leaving my jeans shorts on, and then I moved my shirt leaving only my bra that matched with my high top converse. I put my stuff in my bag them inside my locker, I made my way to the bar I jump over it to start my so call job.

"You know, if I didn't know better I will say we are meant to be together" I heard a man say as I turn around.

"And what make you think that" I ask with a smile on my face.

"Everytime I come here I see you" he said as he look at me

"Let me catch you up to speed this is my job" I said as I leans on the bar

"How about a date? He ask me with a big smile on his face

"How about NO" I said rolling my eyes

"Why are you acting so hard to get Unique" he asked, he pick my hand and brought it up to his lips

"Maybe cuz am just not interested Riley" I said pulling my hand out right before he was going to kiss it

"Why don't you get up from that seat and let someone else get serve" I said as I turn around to grab a bottle

"Hmmm Excuse me" I heard again god you had to be kidding me he was getting on my last nerve at this point

"Riley I said to get the fuck out of that seat and let..." I ask in a rude turn as I turn around and notice that it was not Riley, this is someone else someone different, his blue eyes were locked on mine they scream danger is every way shake and form, then out of the no where he five me a perfect shape smile that made this horrible world seem like heaven

"Am really sorry I thought you were someone else" I said looking at him with him eyes were locked on mine.

"It okay don't worry, am Orton, Randy Orton am pretty sure you seen me on TV before" he said as he smile again

"No, a sorry I have not" I said shaking my head "I think you may be a little over dress" I said as I pointed at his suite

Randy POV

I look down at my suite maybe I was but I just got out of a Raw meeting and the only thing I wanted was to get a drink "yeah I think I am" I answer back at her. She was a stunning woman a little more on the Punk Rock side but stunning near less. I can notice from what she was wearing that she had a few tattoos one on her right thigh that look like a face and the other one on her Hip bone. Any other girls will have flowers or hearts but not her she has skulls, as she turn around I notice the skulls made it all across like a path all the way to her left side of her shoulder ending with the world –DREAMER-

TBC?


	2. Let's Make A Deal

_Thanks to everyone who like this story…. I was really bored in class a few days ago in my economic class and I was about to fall asleep when this idea just come to my head and I had to start writing, I have a few chapters already written and a few plan out... I kinda used myself as unique all the tattoos she has are the one that am getting and I used the real meanings they have to me to…. And everything that she says are things I will normally will say... So review and give me your opinion please 333 – honey_

_**The first question I was asked was, what do I do? As if that were enough to defined me, nobody ever asked me, who you really are? Because that changes I may be a DREAMER, I may be a bully, I may be a victim, but at the end of the day I am human.**_

_"Why the word Dreamer" Randy said as he loosen his tie, Unique froze at his question._

_"So you're checking me out now" she said as trying to change the subject._

_"Maybe" Randy looked at her "but why the word Dreamer" he continue, as he lean closer, She turn around ignoring the question._

_"Why such a pretty word around such evil skulls" he asked but this time he really wanted an answer._

_"Look around you look at the world and you will get your answer" Unique finally said as she turns around to face him._

_"I don't get it" Randy said as with a confused look._

_"One day you will get it but just look around you" she said with a smile_

_"What your name?" Randy asked_

_"It not important" she said as she lean on the wall_

_"I told you my name why don't u tell me yours" Randy said with a smile_

_" I don't think I ask for your name you just told me" Unique said with a smile, but it despaired when she saw a man walking inside the bar "have a fun time pretty boy" and with that said she walk always_

_Randy follow her with his eyes until he lost her "Girl with the skull tattoo that your name" he said as he smile to himself._

_Unique made her way to the back of the car "what toke you so long" I man said as he push her against the wall and lean closer to her._

_"Do you have the money Christian" she said trying to look always from him._

_"Yeah I do like always" he said as he pulled a yellow envelope and give it to her, she grab it and tried to pull it but he didn't let go to it._

_"Wait not that fast" he said as he touched his lips with hers rapping his hands around her waist, pulling her closer as he claimed her lips._

_She pulled always as fast as she could "I see you tonight" and with that said she walk always, cleaning her lips with her hand, trying to pull always the taste of him from her mouth. _

_"Last time you do this to yourself unique" she said with a low tone "this is the last time I promise you that" she finishes saying_

_Randy walk in to a coffee place trying to have some along time for himself without any co-workers or any fans just him and a cup of coffee. After a long day at the gym getting ready for his match on raw next. He didn't get to much sleepy last night he couldn't stop thinking of the –Girl with the Skulls tattoo- he really wanted to see her again he needed to see her to keep his life going like before he has never been stuck with a girl in his head in a long time. He was wearing his gym clothes, some basketball shores and a grey t-shirt and fit tightly around his muscles. He sits down at the first empty table he could see, he closed his eyes and lean back on the chair as he heard a familiar voice. _

_"I been fine don't worry about me… but tell me how JR" he knew perfectly that was the voice of the girl with the skull tattoo he paid really good attention to everything they said._

_"His been fine, he has been even taking all this pills, but there almost gone already" said the girl that was across from unique looking down at her cup of coffee._

_"Yeah I know… here take this please" Unique said as he pass en yellow envelope across the table_

_"How did you get the money so fast?" the girl said as she opens it_

_"it doesn't matter just take the money and buy him the pills… and tomorrow I will give you more so you can take him to the hospital and I will not take a no for an answer Mia" unique said she as she toke her hands with hers. "His my blood and I will watch over you guys just like he would of want me to do" he finished, Randy paid really good attention to their conversation._

_"He looks so much like him" Mia said_

_"Yeah he does" Unique smile_

_"It been 6 years since he died, every time I see him I can't stop thinking about Abraham" Mia said_

_"Hey don't worry that bitch is watching over us" unique laugh _

_"Yeah I know, I have to go call u when I get home okay" Mia kiss her check "thanks for the money" and with that said she walk always._

_Randy got up from his table and sits down in front of unique just looking at her. Unique looked back at him._

_"Girl with the Skull tattoo" he finally said_

_"What you did was pretty nice" he said with a smile_

_Were you hearing my conversation?" unique glazed at him_

_"And good thing that I was" Randy said as he didn't move his eyes from her_

_"And why is that?" unique asked_

_"I can help you and you can help me… u need me" Randy said _

_"I don't need you"_

_"Maybe… but I know u do…. Look I can give you all the money you want if you can be with me" Randy said as he cleared his throat_

_"AM not a prostituted!" Unique looked at him_

_"no I didn't mean it like that" Randy said as he shook his head "we will get Married we will only have to be together for 4 years you can help me take my career to the next level" Randy said_

_"Your crazy man" unique said as she got up_

_"Wait take this" Randy started writing in a paper "if you change your opening I will be there until tomorrow, come to me room ready to leave the state" Randy said as he give her the paper._

_"Yeah whatever" she said as she walk always._

_Randy was finishing packing his stuff after being in the city for 2 days. He did an autograph singing the morning and pack the suite case to leave back home "I do not care what you think" Randy said as he repeated his promo for raw "I do what I want, when I want, and I get what I want, and I do not car….." Randy was brought out of his thoughts with a knock on the door. He walked over and opened the door._

_Standing in front of his was unique suite case in hand. Looking back at him as she open her mouth _

_"It Unique"_

_TBC?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hope you guys like it and review it please, also check out my other stories, I updated all of them and I added a new one that I am in love with. I hope you guys see the two different types of fonts because the second part is the flash back. In the next chapters you guys are going to get at least one flash back so you guys can understand why Unique is the way she is. Hope you guys like this idea and you guys keep reading cuz there more things coming up later on._

Part Three

Randy opened the doors of his house in St. Louis Missouri, and from now on it was Unique's also.

He felt weird at the thought of having a woman around his house since he was used to being alone in his big house. But he knew he will enjoy her company.

He didn't know why but there was something about her that made him want to keep her with him.

"Welcome home sweetie" Randy said with a smile as he brought Unique suite case to her new home.

He felt the weird taste of the word sweetie in this tongue he was not used to calling someone like that.

His career was all he had and it was his main focus no distractions that meant

No Women's!

"Really, you only own one suite case?" he asked as he closed the door behind her.

"We don't own anything in this world" Unique give him a cold look

Just before the WWE Apex Predictor asker another question she opened her mouth on more time to shock him with her comment.

"I don't fear death, My only fear is to reincarnate and be back in this fuck up world"

"This world can't be that bad"

"No one is a virgin now a day's cuz the world fuck you up at least once" Unique shot Randy a side-long look.

"Why don't you just tell me where my room is at" Unique tossed her head back with a smile

"Yeah good idea" Randy replied with a chuckle.

They walk up stairs and down the hallway. Randy opened the door to the right.

"This is it" he said as he pushed in Unique suite case.

"And the best thing is that my room is right across from yours" Randy give Unique a seductive smile.

"Are you going to stalk me now" Unique replied as she arched a brow at the WWE superstar

"Maybe" he replied "it not stalking if you like it" he gave her a smirk before closing the door behind him. She looked around the room this was bigger than her hole apartment.

She never slept in a king size bed before or even own one. You could smell the fresh aroma in the room. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this, this was so wrong but she needed the money now more than ever.

Unique walk to the door and leaned against the door frame, letting herself drop to the floor slowly, she ran her fingers through her hair pulling it out of her face, she pushed her head back letting it rest against the door as she closed her eyes.

"_**You're really a pain in the ass" Unique looked over at her brother that was sitting right next to her. They both enjoy the darkness of the middle of the night they had for a view.**_

"_**Am going to push down this Clift if you don't shut up" Abraham replied as he swigged his legs that were over the edge of the Clift. Unique smiled as she moved closer to the edge of the Clift, she looked down, the Clift had to be 20 to 30 feet deep.**_

"_**Ouch that must hurt" Unique give her brother a scared face. **_

_**He laughed as he pulled her to him, rapping his arms around her waist. Unique lean her head resting it on his shoulders, Abraham kissed her head gently, letting his chin rest on top of her head.**_

_**Unique loved moments like this, when her brother will just hug her. She felt safe only in his arms. She loved the moments where her brother didn't act tough, where he wasn't the big gagster that he was on the streets. He was just her big over protected brother I guy that will say stuff that didn't make sense but at the same time it will make all the sense in the world. When he was with her he was not the leader of the main gang that controlled all of San Diego.**_

_**He was just a loving brother.**_

"_**Society tells you to be yourself but then they go and judge you, what an Irony" Unique looked up at him. But his eyes were locked on the big building that made the city on the other side of the Clift**_

"_**Don't you think so?" he finished**_

"_**A la verga con esta puta vida" she replied in her native language.**_

_**He laughed at her comment "that why you're special, you're just like your name Unique. Your one of a kind" he looked over at his little sister giving her the most lovable look ever **_

"_**You're my little Dreamer, the most important person in my life" he finished giving her a warm smile. She loved the way he called her a Dreamer because of him she knew what being a Dreamer was. He always told her Dreamers always find a way out no matter how hard it gets.**_

_**He always did his best to protect her from everyone. Protect her from the world they live in.**_

_**No one understood how much he just wanted to cover her eyes and not let her see how people really were but he knew better. The only thing he could do was teacher how to protect herself, teacher how to survive.**_

"_**Just don't let Mia hear you or she will kill your bitch ass!" **_

Unique was brought out of her thoughts when someone knocked on the door. She wiped her tears from her face as she stud up. She fixed her shirt then opened the door.

"Not even 10 minutes have passed, you really can't stay always from me" she smiled as she leaned over the door frame.

"Calm down I just came to tell you that Raw is going to be in St. Louis tomorrow and I wanted to take you to meet my boss, I mean if you're okay with that" Randy replied

"Yeah cool I will be ready just give me a heads up in the morning" the Red- headed Latina replied.

Randy nodded and turns on his heels as he headed to his room but stop half way as he turn around and walk back to unique

"I almost forgot, this is yours" he handed her a red box then made his way back to his room.

Unique open the little red box and her mouth dropped as the box showed her the most perfect object she ever seen. An object she never thought she will own and an object she knew bam right did not belong to her.

An Engagement Ring…


	4. Chapter 4

Part four

Unique lean against the wall of the WWE hallways, she made sure she was dress decent the last thing she wanted was to upset Randy after all, all he has been to her was nice. So she wear black skinny jeans and a white V-neck shirt, Randy wanted her to wear heel but she couldn't walk in them even to say her life, so she wear her white converse instead. She even took more time getting ready then usual, her make-up was simple but beautiful and her red hair was curled in to perfect cascaras that felt over her shoulders all the way a little up to her waist.

She broke her Kit-Kat that was in her hand, as she popped one piece into her mouth as she stand there watching all the _superstars_ walking around the hallways. They seem like they knew each other for years this was so different than what she was used to, she thought of everything she done, taking that engagement ring from Randy and living a life that was not hers. She asked herself is she was doing the right thing by staying at Randy side, but she knew the answer she needed to money not for her but for JR she owned it to Abraham and she was not going to stop until she got it.

Looking down she pushed her hair back. Randy was changing in to his wresting clothes so she disseated to walk of the room, she told him she wanted to see around but the true was she was scared at the fact that Randy was going to take his clothes off right in front of her. She was not used to being around man that took so much control she was used to being the one in control but with Randy is was a different story she felt like he can control her and she didn't like that one bit at all.

"Fuck this must be my lucky day, to find a sexy lady all alone"

Unique jerked at the sound of the voice, looking up to find a handsome man looking straight at her, holding what looked to be a championship bely over his shoulders, she recognize that championship, Randy was showing her pictures on the way of the arena and that championship was a very important one to the WWE.

"Excuse Me?"

"Why is such a pretty lady alone?" the WWE champion asked her the question again, as he adjusted his belt over his shoulders. "Umm I dint know it was against the law to stand alone" she Replied in a sarcastic tone. She hated when man acted like they were the last apple on the tree, this type of this was the reason she so wanted to be into girls but she knew that, that was impossible she was so into guys and nothing will change they why guys make her feel.

"Am John, John Cena" he smirked as he introduce himself to her, "and you hot lady, what your name" The Cenanacion leader asked. "None of your business" she looked away as she tried to ignore him and his present.

"So you're those type of girls then, the one that act hard to get, but easy to get inside the bed" the WWE superstar winked at her. She was used to getting anything he wanted and right now he wanted her and he was not going to top until he had her in his bed.

"No am not!" unique bit on the inside of her cheek "but am this type of girl" unique punched him straight in the face, sending the WWE champion straight to the ground.

"You bitch!"

"wow what the hell is happening" Randy open the door of his locker room as he step outside, finding the WWE champion and his friend in the ground. "John what are you doing there?" he asked as he looked at him then back to unique, and by the look in her face John was not on her good side.

"This Bitch punched me Orton" John said as he stood up and picked his WWE champion of the ground. "Hey watch your mouth Cena" Randy replied as he sends John and Evil look. "Watch my mouth? Watch her fist" John clean the blood out of his bottom lip "thanks god I dint asked her when her legs open" John smirked at unique.

Randy grab a hand full of John Cena shirt, pulling him closer, unique could see the anger in Randy eyes and she didn't like the way he looked it kind of scared her, "last time I said I John, don't talk to her like that, or I would not control myself" the WWE apex predator warned John Cena. The WWE champion pulled back "wow since when do you became over protected about women?" he asked as he hold to his championship like if it was the most important thing in the world

"Since she is my fiancée" the Viper raped his arm around unique waist, as he pulled her closer to him, looking down at her with a smile. Unique felt like if he was showing like if she was such a special girl when she knew deep inside she was not worth anything, but at his moment Randy was making her feel like if she was worth everything to him.

"Your what?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Unique moved her engagement ring around her finger as the images of Randy match from earlier run throw her mind. She had never been that scared to see someone get hurt, he was in a lot of pain from hitting the ring pole pretty hard, so he said he was going to take a cold shower to take the pain away. The TV did no justice to him he was hotter in person. She looked around as she notice Randy clothes from earlier on the day he was such a organize person, that was the positive from her. She couldn't believe what she was doing and what made this more impossible to believe was the fact that a man like Randy Orton had to pay a girl to be with him, and more a girl like her. she could notice he was pretty popular around the girls, most of the fan screaming for him were women and they were pretty ones. And out of all those girls Randy pick her to pretend to be his girlfriend and soon his wife. All of this didn't make sense in Unique head but she wasn't complaining she needed the money and Randy was not an ugly man, so pretending was not going to be hard for her at all.

The door swing open of the locker room "see I told you, I was not lying to you bri" she turn around to come face to face to find out two girls standing in front of her they had the same hair and they dress a like to. "so it is true" one of the bella twins replied as if she was in shocked, "am nikki and she is bri" they introduce them self at the same time causing them to laugh, and bringing a smile to Unique face. they seem friendly so Unique did something she was not used to "am Unique, nice to meet you guys"

"So how does it feel to soon be Miss Orton?" one of the twins asked she wasn't sure who was who yet because they look so similar, it was like if she was looking double, she wasn't sure if it was Nikki or Bie asking her the question. Unique open her mouth but got stopped by a very similar voice coming from behind her "when the fuck did my locker room became a public place for people?" Unique turn around so find a Randy Orton just out of the shower, with a towel around his waist. "We were just meeting your fiance Randy that all" one of the twins replied as they both took a step back. "Yeah Randy she is really pretty and nice" the other bella said as she stood behind her sister.

Unique bit the inside of her cheek Nikki and Bri looked scared of Randy "I don't care what you guys think and don't you ever walk in my locker room with out my permission, or I will kick you guys out... Get the hell out now!" Randy responded.

"You guys are allowed to be in this locker room when ever you guys want" Unique said as she smile at the Bella twins "right Randy?" she continued as she look up at him, holding his hand with both of hers. Randy look at her then at her hand that were connected with his, then back at her "if that make you happy then I guess they are" Randy bit down on the inside of this bottom lip. He hated the fact that Unique when against something he said but if she wanted to spend time with the Bellas then he will step back at let her do that.

"Aww thanks Girl, we will see you later than" and with that the Bellas were gone.

Unique smiled "you know your naked right?"

"I don't have nothing to be ashamed of" Unique cover her eyes with both of her hands. "go put some clothes on for the love of god please." "what you never seen a naked man in front of you?" Randy replied as he crossed his arms in front his chest. Unique uncovered her eyes as she put her hands on her waist "that none of her business"

Randy pulled his towel off, making Unique turn around as fast as she could before she could see Randy completely naked. "really, really, you guys had to do that" unique said as she give him her back. "are you stealing Miz lines now?" Randy asked as he put his underwear on, "turn around I have my boxers on already" Unique turn around "okay one who the hell is Miz? two don't ever do that to me, last why were you so rude to the Nikki and Bri"

"who?... ooo The Bella Twins... there the biggest gossip people here in WWE, if you want the whole WWE to know something then you tell it to the bellas" Randy replied as she pulled his pants down "will they seem nice" "they look nice but I don't trust then" Randy put his shirt on, Unique could finally breath again as Randy had clothes on. Unique shift her weight to her other leg "so we can't invite them" Unique put her fingers up in quotation marks " to our home?" she finished. Randy look at her then smiled

"you can... if you answer a few question to me"

Unique hated talking to people about her life but she really wanted the Bella Twins to visit her. "okay what ever" Unique rolled her eyes "just ask me already before I change my mind" unique finished as she sit down in the bench. "Why do you want them to come?" Randy asked. "look they seem nice and am not used to only spending time with one person, no offence but your kind boring sometimes" Unique replied with a smile "hay that hurtful... okay second question... why were you working at the bar?"

Unique looked away, she really didn't wanted to answer that question and she to find a way out of it. "working" she smiled, Randy smiled back "wow nice way to get out of it... who Abraham?" Randy asked again "his a person a very special person to me, someday I will tell you about him" she nodded "so can the twins come over then please" Unique begged, Randy leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"yeah they can "


	6. Chapter 6

Unique moved her feet playing with the water as the Bellas twins swim in the pool, as Kelly and Alicia were sitting on the edge of the pool with her for the first time she felt like she could trust someone, even if Randy said it was impossible to trust the Divas she was willing to take that risk and she was going to trust them no matter what.

"OMG that so pretty" Kelly said as she pointed at her leg, looking down at her leg unique found what Kelly was pointing at "God his handsome, doesn't Randy get jealous that you have such a hot man tattooed on your leg" Kelly asked

Unique smiled off the question "He has no reason to... and yeah he is handsome" Kelly looked at her with a wondering eyes "I mean... come on Kelly have you seen Randy he was no reason to be jealousy over any man... what girl and their right mind will leave a man like Randy"

"then who is he" Alicia asked

Unique had to make a decision keep her life hidden from everyone just like she always like it, or save Randy and keep there lie going, looking down at her tattoo she open her mouth "his the most important person in my life" unique rubbed her tattoo " actually he was my brother"

"OMG was? what happened to him" the Bellas asked as the both stopped in front of Unique.

looking down Unique toke a long breath "he died 7 years ago, in a shoot by back where am from"

"where you guys close?"

"we were super close, we only had each other and no one else, he was my rock the only reason I stayed and fought everyday to live" Unique answer, she was now opening her heart to this girls, the only things she hoped was that they didn't break it apart.

"I hope am now that reason to fight" Randy said as she stood behind her, turning herself around to find the perfect smile she loved seeing in his face, she stood up and give him a hug "ouch!" he pushed back in pain. "what happen are you okay" Unique asked "yeah don't worry I toke a bad fall that all" Randy responded. but Unique was not happy so she pulled up his shirt to his chest a reviled a green and purple spot on the side of his stomach "what the hell, you need ice Randy" Unique said as she passed her hand over it but wanting to hurt him. "don't worry I be okay, have fun-" "No! let go put some ice on it" Unique interrupted

* * *

Randy let out a grown as he felt the cold Ice on his side "ooh come one be a man it doesn't hut that bad" Unique said with a smile. "you just say that cuz your on the other side of the problem" Randy responded as he closed his eyes from the pin.

"so that guy is Abraham isn't it?" Randy asked as she open his yes slowly, moving his face to the side to look at her. Unique on the other side stayed quite "your brother is Abraham your silent tell me the truth" Unique pushed the gab of Ice closer to his body "Ouch! Fuck!" Randy said as she pulled away a little "you know if you shut up it wont hurt as much Randy"

Randy keep his eyes looked on Unique as he smiled, "why are you smiling so much" Randy laughed "a little by little am starting to know who is Unique and the past you never talk about" Randy responded.

Unique moved her head from side to side as she smiled "It never good to look for something that doesn't want to be found"

"What with the comment that doesn't make sense" Randy asked

Unique smiled "My brother said them all the time" Unique pulled the ice away from him "The gang and I used to say that everything he said make no sense at all but at the same time it made all sense"

"I see you miss him a lot" Randy looked up at her. "Like you have no idea Randy"

Unique turn around to leave the ice in the sink, Randy looked at her, as he finally notice he was wearing a bikini all this time, her back tattoo looked so good on her, but still the skull next to the word Dreamer made no sense at al to him. he check her up from top to bottom, as a seductive smile appeared on his lips.

"look at his face, girls better get a camera, few time we see Randy like this" one of the bellas twins said as all the divas walked inside the kitchen, her comment made Randy smile was gone from his face. "Why don't you guys shut up" Randy responded as his face expression changed. unique walk over and stood next to Randy.

"you guys make the best couple I have ever seen" Kelly said as she hugged one of the bellas.

"you guys should kiss for us" Alicia said

"You guys are out of your fucken mind if you guys think am going to do something to make any of your dumb ass happy"

"I think we should" unique said, Randy looked over at her. "Why don't we have nothing to lose, they want to see that were a happy couple Randy"

Randy looked down at her then nodded his head, as Unique got on her tippy toes to be able to reach his face, she leaned close as she slowly pressed her lips with his, Randy closed his eyes as enjoyed her soft lips on his.

trapping his arms around her waist, as he slowly matched the rhythm with her lips, then she open her mouth a little just to five them the perfect space for him to slide his tongue inside her.

"wow get a room!" all the divas turned around to give Randy and Unique their backs. as they didn't even notice they were still their, the only thing they pay attention was how amazing there kiss was going.

* * *

Review and tell me what you guys think please :)


End file.
